Grell's piano lesson
by professional-grell-fangirl
Summary: Sebastian says he'll give Grell a kiss if he learns how to play piano. Idea originally came from a headcannon. SebbyXGrell Yaoi fluff. CUTENESS!


**So the idea from this came from a headcannon that said "Grell is an incredible pianist"**

**I simply couldn't believe that, so I told my roleplay partner/friend it and she came up with this idea. **

**ENJOY THE KAWII-NESS **

**OwO**

* * *

(Grell's POV)

"Learn to play the piano by tomorrow, ands I'll give you a kiss~" Bright red eyes looked down at me teasingly as a small smirk played on his lips. "I bet you don't have the patience to do it~"

"You'd be surprised~" I said, lying. I have absolutely _no_ patience whatsoever, but Sebas-Chan doesn't have to know that~! "Will the kiss be with tongue, Sebas-Chan?~"

"Of course~" He said, winking. "What kind of butler would I be if I didn't give kisses with tongue?"  
I sorta let out a little squeal at that and felt warm blood drip from my nose, but I didn't really care-after all, I was going to get my long overdue kiss~!

"Well, I should go get ready for our kiss~" I said, blowing him a kiss.

"Don't get too excited, you're not getting it for sure yet~" He said, his red eyes twinkling.

"Eh, how hard can piano be?"

"Pretty hard, it took even _me_ a while to figure it out."

"Well you didn't have something like a kiss with tongue from the one you love most to motivate you~!"

"true, true~" He said, chuckling. "Now run along, you have work to do."

"Yes, My Lord~" I said, bringing my voice down deeper in an attempt to mimic him. He rolled his eyes but did my signature pose and brought his voice up higher a bit to deliver my catch phrase.

"I am a butler of DEATH~!" He said, poking his tongue out and looking quite ridiculous.. I doubled over in laughter, he just looked so different then his normal butler behavior!

"Now you see what you look like when you do that." He said calmly, back in his normal voice. I pouted in what I hoped was, a cute way and started walking backwards, wanting to get a start on my piano skills.

The next day, I ran over to the Phantombrat's manor, to show Sebby my fabulous piano skills~! I had decided yesterday to just hit random keys and hope it sounded good, after all, I _am _a busy death god~

"Sebas-chan!~ I'm ready to show you my skills~~" I said, hugging him. He only rolled his eyes and pushed me off.

"Come along, Grell-San..~" He said, walking into an elegant room with a piano. I sat down on the bench and looked at the music sheet that he had set in front of me.

_… Well shit._ I thought as I looked over the foreign symbols. I took a deep breath and pressed a white key.. and then a black one… another white one… another…

Sebas-chan sighed. "Grell-San, did you actually learn how to play the piano or are you just pressing random keys..?"

".. Of course I leaned!~" I said, looking up at him. He rolled his eyes and suddenly sat behind me, wrapping his arms around me and putting his hands on mine.

"S-Sebas-chan..?" I questioned, blushing and leaning back into him.

"What?" Just from his voice, I could tell he was smirking.  
"Nevermind!~" I decided not to question his motives and just go with whatever he was doing.

"Now then." He said, moving my hands to the correct keys. "Let's try to play this, together~"

"O-Okay~" I hoped that he couldn't tell that I was a bit flustered at his body pressed up to mine. Him being Sebby, he probably could though..

"Calm yourself, Grell-San~" He whispered in my ear as he moved my hands onto the correct keys. I relaxed and let him, leaning back farther into him comfortably. The song went on for quite a bit, him guiding my hands and me trying not to fangirl too noticeably… until it finally ended on a lower note. We sat there for a bit, him maybe even enjoying me in his lap…?!

_Don't get your hopes up…_ I reminded myself. I hated having my dreams smashed into the ground and tried to avoid that happening as much as possible.

"Thank you for he

lping me, Sebby-Chan~" I said, breaking the silence that hung around us.

"Of course, My Lady~" He said. I grinned up at him, happy that he was finally calling me a lady, despite my obviously male body shape… A small frown formed on my face as I accidentally reminded myself of the painful fact of my gender.

"Grell-San, there'll be no frowning here~" He said, tugging my face like I've seen him do with his master. Of course, he doesn't know that I was watching through the second story window when he was doing that….

"Now, I believe a kiss is in order~" He said, smirking.

"You just want to kiss me, so you helped me with the piano~" I said, grinning.

"Oh, so you don't want the kiss?"

"No! I do want it!"

"Then hush~.." He put his lips into mine and kissed me deeply. I kissed back, putting as much passion as I could muster into the kiss.

"Grell, I have something to tell you." He said when we parted.

"What is it?" I looked up at him, my heart still pounding from the passionate kiss we had shared seconds ago.

"I.." He smiled and looked down at me. "Grell, I think... no, I _know_ that I love you."

I gasped happily. "Really?!"

"Yes Grell. I'm sorry for how I've treated you in the past, I was simply confused, You see, demons are told that it is impossible to love. We were told that we just had empty hearts, so when I first started feeling something for you, I tried to stop it."

"So you do have a real heart..?" I put a hand on his chest where his heart hopefully is and looked up at him.

He nodded. "Thanks to you, I do."

And then, we shared another kiss.

* * *

**I hope the end wasn't too abrupt XD**

**(I'm trying not to ramble on at the end of fanfics *^*)**

**I went crazy on Grell's cute side~**

**If you review, I'll loveee you forever~3**

***rolls away***


End file.
